


Pictures

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [11]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: you're the camp photographer and you're showing me your pictures wait why are there so many of me are you blushing?
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Pictures

The last bus drives away, and Rhys keeps waving goodbye to the kids until they turn the corner of the camp entrance. Then he lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes, enjoying the silence that settles around him.

He loves his job, but after two weeks of constant noise at the camp, he’s excited to enjoy his one day of reprieve until the next group arrives tomorrow. He rolls his neck in an attempt to get rid of the tension that built up in his muscles, to no avail. He needs to lay down for a couple of hours. All the other counselors agreed to get down to the lake, so he’s got the entire camp to chill out and rest. He walks towards the cabin he shares with the other guys, getting ready to put on some soft music and forget his worries.

As he’s walking past the girls’ cabin, he realizes that not every counselor went down to the lake. Feyre is sitting on a chair outside the cabin, her long, tanned legs resting on the railing in front of her. She got out of the mandatory uniform, and she’s wearing a short blue summer dress that does little to conceal her curves. if he wasn’t already attracted to her, that outfit alone would have changed his mind.

“Hey Rhys,” she calls, her eyes never leaving the computer on her lap, “going down to the lake?”

“No, I thought I’d try to take a nap instead.” He walks towards her. “You didn’t go?”

“I wanted to be alone for a while.”

“Sorry, I’ll -”

“Oh no, I didn’t mean…” Her head snaps up as if she realizes what she said. “I just didn’t want to be with a lot of people. You don’t have to go.”

“I don’t wanna bother you, I -”

“You’re not.” She gives him a small smile. “You never bother me.”

He feels heat creep up his cheeks so he takes a sit on the chair beside her, hoping she didn’t see him blush. Her eyes go back to her computer, and they stay silent for a few relaxing minutes, before he gets curious.

“What are you working on?”

“Just organizing yesterday’s pictures to post them on the website for the parents. I still have a few days until the deadline but since we get new kids tomorrow, I prefer to do it today.”

Feyre is in charge of taking photos of the activities they do with the children, and post them on a private website so that the parents of the kid can have pictures of the holidays their kids went on. He normally doesn’t really bother to get interested in them, but the picture on the screen is gorgeous. It’s a group shot of the campfire last night, the light of the flames reflecting on the children’s faces as they sing and laugh.

“You’re good.”

She turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, this is my job, you know.”

He can’t stop a laugh. “I know. It’s just meant, it’s the first time I actually see any of your pictures. Can I see more?”

“Well, I’m working on this right now, but you can watch them on my camera if you want.” She hands him the big camera he’s almost never seen her without, and he grabs it carefully. They settle in the silence, as Feyre works on the pictures from the previous night, and Rhysand scrolls through the rest of them.

She took mostly group shots of the kids, but also portraits of everyone, children and counselors alike. They’re really good, and he finds himself smiling fondly at the still fresh memories. He finds a picture of him during one of the games at the lake. He’s laughing at what’s happening in the water, and he has beads of water in his hair. He makes a mental note of asking her to send him the picture for his mom - she’s always nagging him about how he never takes pictures for her - and scrolls to the next. It’s another picture of him. He’s not alone in the photo, he’s talking to a couple of teenagers, but he can see that he’s clearly the main subject. He scrolls, and here he is again, staring directly into the camera, smiling vaguely at her. The focus is on his eyes, and he doesn’t know how she did it, but they seem almost violet. A bit more slowly, he scrolls again, and sees a picture taken only a few seconds after the last. His smile went from vague to mischievous. In the next, he’s looking away, frowning. He remembers this. One of the older guys pushed another in the water and he went to check what was happening.

He feels very self-conscious, suddenly wondering if she’d have taken more pictures if only he hadn’t left. He watches her from the corner of his eyes, finding her still absorbed in her computer.

It’s probably nothing. So what if she took a couple of pictures of him? As she said, this is her job, it doesn’t mean anything.

But then again… He watches her, taking in her tanned skin covered in freckles, her long hair tied in a ponytail, her clear blue eyes fixed on the screen. They’ve been dancing around for the past few weeks, flirting slightly with whatever they could get away with without the kids realizing it, talking late into the night when they were preparing the next day’s activities. He didn’t think much of it until now. Their job is stressful, and flirting might just be her way to take her head out of the job for a minute. But now, he has to know.

“Feyre?”

“Hm?”

“You took quite a few pictures of me.”

Her hand stops moving on the pad, and he thinks he sees her cheeks turn slightly pink. Slowly, she turns to look at him.

“Does that bother you?”

“No. I’m just curious as to… why.”

She looks at the ground between them for a second, before looking up.

“You have very interesting eyes.”

“Oh.” He can’t help but feel disappointed. He really likes her, and maybe he hoped… But she’s still looking at him, a small smile on her face, as if waiting for him to ask her something else. So he tries again.

“Is that… the only reason?”

She shakes her head. “No, it’s not.”

He can feel the air tense between them, and she’s still not moving away, her elbow resting on the arm of his chair. He passes his tongue on his lips, and sees her eyes flicker down at the gesture, before looking up at him, her smile maybe a little bigger. He hesitates for a second more, but she’s not moving away, so he leans over, until their lips are only a breath apart. And when he sees her smile turn into a grin, he knows it was a good idea to stay back at camp.


End file.
